


Pull Me Closer To Your Chest

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, If you didn't watch ep 10 don't read it!, Post 1x10, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: After the traumatic events of Berlin, Will was still trying to recover but failing miserably. On a lonely night, to his surprise, someone knocks at his door bringing what he needs the most.





	Pull Me Closer To Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another fic!
> 
> First of all...WHAT IT WAS THIS LAST EP?? MY GOSH, DIDN'T RECOVER FROM IT YET. SO MANY TWISTS, SO MANY REVELATIONS!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this fic and my perspective of this last ep! As always feel free to comment, give me suggestions, send me ideas, prompts, make your critics...
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated but your reading so much more!
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for the constant support! 
> 
> Can't wait for next week's ep! 
> 
> xoxoxo - Ana

Will was sat in his leather couch felling the exhaustion take over him. His body was finally feeling the consequences of his hunt down back in Berlin. His muscles were rigid, and all his members felt a bit numb, his fingertips tingling. 

He was a mess.

In his kitchen’s sink, cardboards from take-out foods were pilling up along with empty beer bottles. Sure he liked a drink or two but, lately, his consume had insanely increased. It was a failing attempt to masquerade the pain in his heart. The loss.

Thinking back, Will realized he didn’t handle loss very well. When his brother Kevin died, he remembered crying on his mother’s shoulder for days. 

This time he had no one’s shoulder to cry on. 

His parents were far away, and his life had been a mystery for them since the team was assembled as part of a protection protocol. They knew where he was, and often he would sneak a picture to them, his act of defiance, but details, they couldn’t know. Emma was someone he never mentioned to them, especially after Gigi. He thought three months was too soon to break the news about his girlfriend. Despite he giving everything of himself on that relationship Will didn’t want to make his family pass through a similar situation as they did with his previous engagement.

Emma was amazing, and he found himself in a happy place with her but, geography and missions often interfered in their relationship. Still, he liked her so much and was excited to see where they would go from there, what was going to happen.

Now that chance was gone. She was gone. 

And her death had pulled a string much more profound than anyone knew. 

To his team, Will was grieving the loss of his girlfriend, and indeed he was, but he was also scared. Scared that the people he brings to his life would be killed like she was. Without a doubt, he knew Emma’s death happened because of him. She was a soft spot, a subject who could make him go from a gentleman to a manic, as everyone discovered in the past week. Ollerman knew him too well and explored his weakness. That made Will fear what his former boss has been planning for his next appearance. 

He couldn’t let another person get killed because of him. 

Just, couldn’t. 

It was all too much. 

Too much pain, too much hate, too much anger, rising the surface and then being suppressed because Will didn’t want people giving him pity looks and sad smiles. Susan made herself available to him, and Will trusted her but, after the night he almost turned into someone he could never change back from, he realized that, no matter how much his best friend tried to help, she simply didn’t get it. 

Susan had felt pain and loss before, but she didn’t understand him. 

Not like Frankie. 

If he wasn’t so out of himself, Will would be more shocked with that realization, but it was true. Frankie had the capability to access his heart; no other person has ever had. But, with the last events, Will hadn’t given much thought about it, and that realization felt so natural, so right, that it was like her comprehension over him had always been there.

But it was too much. 

He wasn’t able to handle all that. His mind was exploding and his heart as numb as his body. 

For the first time in his life, he felt genuinely alone. No matter how many people were around him, the hole was still there, still bleeding out, engulfing him. 

A few knocks on the door surprised Will and took him out of his depression. In other times he wouldn’t even open the door due to the mess his apartment was, but now, he didn’t care. 

There, standing at his door pane, was Frankie. 

Her green eyes widened and penetrating, scanning him right away. She had a bottle of wine in one of her hands, and Will could tell she was feeling anxious by the way her hand was gripping her necklace. He didn’t notice it was the one he had given her a few weeks back. 

“Frankie! What are you doing here?”

It was near 2 A.M. but, lately, he was having the hardest time in even closing his eyes. His sleep was interrupted continuously and agitation, fear, were preventing him from having a good night of rest.

She gave him a small smile, still forming a phrase on her mind, choosing the right words. After a few seconds, she decided to come up with the truth.

“I don’t know. But I brought wine.”

She raised the bottle so he could read the label: their favorite, Spanish wine. 

“Okay. Come on in.”

He stepped away and allowed her to enter. A few weeks ago he would demand an explanation, try to get at the bottom of the situation, investigating the motives of that visit. That night though, he was too tired and could really use the company. 

Frankie looked around, seeing his always so perfect cleaned apartment filled with boxes and bottles, a reflex of the mess he was inside. She couldn’t avoid the pain in her heart. Seeing him like that was making her suffer in a way she didn’t imagine it could. 

The silence hovered around them. Frankie stood there, in the middle of his living room, glancing at him with no words, no certain of why she was there. When she thought about paying Will a visit, she didn’t go through it, just grabbed her favorite wine from her kitchen counter, put on a coat, and left her apartment. On second thought, she should have planned something, some speech, anything. 

Will was mirroring her position, trying to guess why she was there, stuck between feeling her presence annoying and craving for her never to leave. 

Frankie cleared her throat, breaking the awkward uncertainty around them. 

“So… wine?”

Will raised one of his eyebrows, trying to read her. But, again, his attention was compromised and so his judgment. Instead, he nodded and made his way to grab two glasses from his kitchen cabinet while Frankie searched the drawer beside the fridge, looking for his bottle opener. 

It was strange how Frankie knew her way around Will’s apartment if you think that she was there no more than five times. 

He handed her a glass, and she poured the purple liquid inside, focused on the task, avoiding eye contact, still asking herself why she was there, even though she knew the answer. 

She had to grantee Will wouldn’t go crazy again, that he was safe. 

After Berlin, after Emma, Frankie was sure of one thing: she couldn’t lose Will. Even the remote idea made her stomach drop. She couldn’t lose her best friend (even he not being aware of the position he occupied on her life). 

Frankie handed the glass back at him and filled her own, dropping the bottle at the kitchen’s sink. She took a sip while watching Will gaze at his glass without moving. His eyes were lost and his mind in his own world. Frankie put her wine down, besides the bottle and gently pulled the glass out of Will’s hands, dragging his attention back at her. 

He didn’t complain or refrained her movement. He was glad she did it. He had had enough alcohol already. 

Frankie set his glass beside hers and put her hand on his forearm, touching it lightly. Her eyes locked with his, both studying each other's faces. It was a dance they play every time there’s a lack of words or too many that they can’t verbalize. 

“Frankie, why are you here?”

“Because I thought you shouldn’t be alone.”

He gave her a weak smile, without needing to say a thing. She knew. 

“Thank you.”

She nodded. 

Suddenly Frankie became aware of their proximity. They were so close that she had to lift her head a little to look at him. His body emanating heat, keeping her warm without even touching her. 

It was all there, rising the surface. His heart was open and bruised, so much like hers. 

Frankie, ignoring all her instincts, lifted her arms and put them around Will’s torso, embracing his body, resting her head on his chest. 

She had never done that in public and, certainly never would but, in the known space of his apartment, on the inside of his arms, Frankie felt safe to be herself, to be completely open because it was Will and he knew her as no one has ever had, and his feeling towards her was mutual.

Will trusted Frankie with his life. 

At that moment he knew - He could never lose her.

His arms embraced her back, tight and firm and, in the openness of that action, Will broke.

He cried. Deep sobs rising from the bottom of his heart. Tears wetting Frankie’s pink shirt, his face buried on the crock of her neck. 

The more he sobbed, the more Frankie would tighten her embrace. She started to fondly caress his back, up and down, trying to ease the pain, wishing to transfer a part of it to herself so he wouldn’t have to carry it all by himself. 

There was no judgment, not regret.

It was just them, in the middle of that living room, comforting each other. The feelings were so raw, so pure — feelings they had never shared with anyone else. 

Frankie started, then, to caress his hair, running her fingers between his short locks, down to the back of his neck. She knew he appreciated it when his crying calmed a bit and his body got more relaxed inside her arms. 

He lifted up his head a little, losing his grip around her so he could dry his tears with his thumb. Frankie watched him in silence, seeing him trying to rebuild himself. 

She caressed his arm, descending her hand until she reached his. With a soft grip, she interlaced her fingers with his and slowly dragged him towards the couch. She sat there and pulled his arm lightly, indicating for him to sit down beside her. 

Will did it. 

For a while they were there, just two people sitting on a couch. No world outside, no work the day after. They were frozen in time. 

There was no need to speak; their conversation was happening in the lack of sound. Will knew how much it took for Frankie to go there, to be that open, to show herself to him and Frankie knew how much thankful he was for her presence and how much he trusted her to allow himself to break in front of her. 

From the upper floor, they started to hear a piano playing. It was Will’s annoying neighbor who insisted in rehearsing in the middle of the night due to his crazy work schedule. Of course, the spy was too nice to complain about it and after a while got used with. Besides, the guy was really good. 

That night though, the music was welcomed, a soft melody, almost inaudible, filling the gaps Frankie and Will’s silent conversation couldn’t. 

Frankie rested her head on his shoulder and felt his own lay above hers. Her hand still on his, her body glued on his side, his perfume invading her nose. She could feel his breathing ease until it stabilized utterly, and the rush of emotions was finally gone.

Will’s eyes started to get heavy, the sleep coming his way. He feared Frankie would have to go, but when he moved his head to glance at her, she had her eyes already closed. He planted a soft kiss on top of her head and knew she felt it when she squeezed his hand lightly. Will smiled with himself, surprised she didn’t move but, that night just proved him that Frankie could try, but she was as soft as he was, just didn’t want to show that side of hers to those she feels unworthy.

He was glad to have earned that right.

Will rested his head on top of hers again and finally gave in on his tiredness. 

That night he didn’t feel alone anymore.


End file.
